Bori
Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver '''and Tori Vega. ( '''B/eck and T/'ori ')' '''is one of the the most popular pairings on the show Victorious. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend, there is evidence that suggests they do in fact like each other. The Victorious writers seem to like the ship, but it is not very clear that they will end up together. This ship is surprisingly not very popular on Fanfiction.net. Some people say the ship is "cliche." Bori Moments Season 1 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to mind. *When she is rubbing the stain out, she keeps trying to help him, and he says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, she slows down and dramatically looks into his eyes before Jade enters. *When they are doing the scene where Tori is a dog, Beck asks "Can the dog sleep in our room?" *He tries to stop Jade from pouring coffee on Tori's head and looks really upset when she does. *Beck gets mad at Jade. But he feels sorry for Tori. *On the second day when Tori returns, He checks her out for a brief moment and then smiles to himself. *When Jade says "Unbelieveable that you're even here", Beck says "Very immature of you to say that". *Later in the Alphabetical Improv, Beck and Tori and dramatically gazing at each other until Jade rudely interupts. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object, but he smiles and kisses her. *After they kiss Tori says "Man, I love this school!" and Beck puts his hand to his forhead like thinking "Whoa that was awesome!" or something like that. *Jade was mad at Beck , but he didn't care what she thinks. He just kissed a girl that he was checking a few minutes ago. To him at that moment Jade was invisible. All he cared about at that moment was the kiss. The Bird Scene *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends. *He warned Tori to protect her face when Sikowitz almost hits her with a ball to call her. *Beck seemed impressed with the first time Tori did the bird scene. *When Tori was asking them to tell her about the bird scene Beck look really annoyed when Jade was trying to pull him away from Tori. *As soon as he comes in the room Beck asks Tori if she's ready to do the bird scene again. *When Tori finished doing the bird scene again, Beck looked like he was upset when she asked if she did the scene right. *He approaches Tori at her locker and says "Whatcha doin?" and gives her the idea of what to do with her locker and when she asks about the bird scene he rubs her hair and says "later".'' *''Beck seemed really impressed with everything Tori did in the last time she tried the bird scene.'' *Beck liked her locker. *He also asked her to come to lunch at the end and is smiling while he waits for her. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. *After everyone told Tori that it was just stage fighting, Tori said "Well it looked like he was hurting you" and Beck was smiling after she said that. *After Jade said "Wanna see pain!" Beck tells Jade to go sit over there so Tori won't get hurt. Jade Dumps Beck *Beck seemed happy that Tori visited him in his RV. *He smiled at her when she walked into the RV, as if he was glad that she came. *When Jade and Beck were arguing, he asked her what she would do if she was his girlfriend. Tori the Zombie *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, and in the context of the play, they're characters fall in love with each other. * When Tori was about to come on stage with the zombie makeup still on her, Beck did not have a problum saying his line. *When Beck put her down he smiled really cute at her. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Beck, Jade, Tori, and André are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it". *He stands next to Tori a lot. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Beck comes online he says to Tori, "You requested my face?" and said it in a flirty way. *Tori seemed really happy when Beck joined the chat. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. *When the little girl came in, he looked at Tori and then said, " I don't know why Jade is freaking out. If we were going out, I don't think that you would have worried." Beck's Big Break *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *He wasn't very upset at Tori after she got him fired. *When they come to lunch and Tori says "I'm so sorry" Beck rubs her hair and says "Stop saying that". *Tori tries to get Beck back his part. *In the end she goes over to Beck and finds out he got he call to get his part back and then they hug. *They would have had a moment if Jade didn't come in and did a count down for them to stop hugging. Bori Songs She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift Finally Falling- Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia Adored- Miranda Cosgrove Teenage Dream- Katy Perry I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance Ignorance by Paramore Bori Fan Stuff Song- She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 Number: 10, because that's the number of seconds they kissed in the Series Premiere Color: Purple and Black, because Tori wears purple a lot....and because Beck wears Black a lot. Drink: Can Of Lemonade, because that's what Jade got him for his birthday. Food: Hamburgers, because of this.....http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uuaNeqTeq0 Gallery 401px-Victoria_justice_1276369330.jpg Victoria_justice_1273368440.jpg Official Bori Material *Official Bori Song: Finally Falling Bori Fan Videos *Beck/Tori Baby Just Say Yes *Tori/Beck Taking Chances *||So Contagious|| Tori/Beck|| Bori FanFics The Bori Category on Fanfictions *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6138939/1/Streetlight_People Streetlight People by DramaticStarlet] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6097524/1/just_us just us by seemslikeaporno] *Cookies and Cream by Gabbyrocksalot *Love Triangle the real Deal by clairelaniermiller18 Bori FanFic Writers *DramaticStarlet Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Actor Images Category:Females Category:Males Category:Season 1